


[RPS][evanstan]因為你而留下的細小傷痕

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這是投給男友力合本的文，因為解禁了就貼出來～</p><p>非常感謝邀稿！</p><p>算是我個人對他倆之間為何談戀愛如何在一起的解析（？）吧</p><p>一開始就在做，還請慎入XD</p><p>關於包子的傷如何來的請看這一篇：http://archiveofourown.org/works/5203274</p><p> </p><p>＿＿＿</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

「啊、啊……嗯……啊……啊……！」

從顫抖的嘴唇中吐露著濕熱的呻吟，Sebastian縮起因快感而抽搐著的身軀，緊揪著床單，高高翹起臀部承受著身後不斷被往內頂撞而從身體內側湧上的既疼又麻的快感。

因為身後男人抓著自己的腰猛力抽插，Sebastian的身體不由自主的跟著前後劇烈搖晃，不只被撞得發紅的屁股，下身被抵在床單上摩擦而滴著前液的硬挺欲望，就連因無力抬起而抵在枕頭上的額頭都被摩得發熱泛紅，生理性的淚水從緊閉的睫毛中隨之滴落枕頭上，再加上從合不攏的嘴中溢出的唾液，將白色的布料染成了深色，溽濕了一整片。

在粗硬的柱身擦過敏感的內壁黏膜，鈍圓的頂端深深攪弄著內部並重重頂壓前列腺的攻勢下，如電流般的酥麻快感很快的攀上頂峰，Sebastian繃緊了身子，發出一聲高亢綿長的嗚咽，將白濁噴濺在早已因汗水跟各種體液而濕得一蹋糊塗的床單上。

高潮中的肉壁像是有自我意識般的痙攣著，緊緊咬住了在他的體內跳動男人的火熱，男人－－Chris Evans低吼了一聲，快速的抽插了幾下後，用力撞入了Sebastian的深處，將滾燙的精液灌入了Sebastian不住收縮的甬道內，趴在Sebastian的背上大口喘息。

稍微喘過氣後，Chris慢慢抬起頭，細細吻著上下起伏的Sebastian汗濕的背，雙手撫摸著溫熱的肌膚，寬大厚實的手掌輕柔撫過肩背，順著手臂的線條滑至無力鬆開在床單上的手背上，十指交纏，並輕輕地在指縫間磨擦。

「嗯……哈啊……」

還沉浸在高潮過後的餘韻中的Sebastian，即使是這樣的刺激都讓他敏感的身體起了反應，忍不住微微顫抖著，舔了舔嘴唇，低引出濕熱的嘆息。

但Sebastian細碎的低吟在感受到Chris還埋在自身內部的肉棒彈了一下，慢慢恢復了硬度與熱度，甚至緩緩開始抽送時，再度化成淫靡的呻吟，輕聲呼喚著身後溫柔的操著自己的愛人。

「啊……啊……Chris……」

粗熱的硬挺摩擦著敏感的肉壁，在插入前就已塗抹在其內的潤滑劑、方才Chris釋放在體內的精液以及Sebastian自身分泌的體液因越發猛烈的抽插而不斷被擠出穴口，發出了羞恥的水聲，刺激著Sebastian的耳膜，讓他原本就滾燙的身軀更是熱得像是燒了起來一般，就連身後撞擊頂弄著小穴的Chris也低沉著嘶啞的嗓音驚嘆著。

「天啊……寶貝……你裡面好濕好熱……緊緊咬著我不放……」

「嗯嗯……還不都是因為被你……操得……啊、啊……！」

Sebastian甜蜜的抱怨讓Chris低笑出聲，俯身將唇抵在Sebastian的後頸上，溫柔舔咬著，下身卻依然在那濕熱的內部激烈抽送頂弄，「……沒錯……只有我能這樣操得你又濕又熱……對不對……？」

Chris溫柔的吻著他所低訴的語氣，以及近乎粗暴的擺動著腰臀撞開他脆弱的後穴那截然相反的兩種表現，讓被衝撞的又痛又爽的Sebastian因內部湧上的酥麻快感而全身顫慄著，胡亂的點著頭，帶著哭腔的小聲回應著，「對……對……只有你……啊……Chris……嗚嗚……」

是的，只有Chris，只有這個正帶給他瘋狂快感的男人才是世界上唯一一個能讓Sebastian如此渴望著自己的身心能夠完全被佔有、被貫穿、被埋入、被灌滿的存在。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

如果有人跟三年前的Sebastian說，他有一天會像現在這樣，趴在Chris家的床上，雙手被壓在自己背上的Chris的手掌緊扣在床單上卻毫不抵抗，只是隨著Chris的陰莖在自己體內那已被操得柔軟濕熱的腸道內抽插著的律動而扭動著腰張嘴淫叫的話，他一定會先傻眼，接著大笑幾聲，然後用盡全力揍那傢伙一拳。

先不提那時的他們連朋友都算不上，雖然Sebastian的確演過一些同性戀的角色，但他從來未曾想過，有一天自己居然會真的愛上一個男人，而且還心甘情願的讓那個男人上他。

只因為那個人是Chris。是那個在Sebastian的印象中，無論何時，總是笑得像個單純的大男孩，卻只在他面前表現出像個陷入了愛情的成熟男人般，既執著又熱情，卻總在不經意間對Sebastian－－僅僅只對他－－展露出超乎想像的溫柔深情的Chris。

他們剛開始合作第一部電影時，倆人還不熟悉彼此。雖然他們扮演的是一對能為對方出生入死的摯友，在鏡頭前他們凝視著彼此的眼神中充滿著深厚的感情，彷彿他們之間不需要任何千言萬語，只要一個眼神，就能夠察覺對方的內心。然而事實是，他們除了少數的幾場對手戲以外，私底下並沒有什麼交流。

在片場遇到時，Chris總會主動笑著打招呼，即使Sebastian只是回以禮貌性的問候，但Chris回報的卻總是如陽光般耀眼的笑容。那是一種具有感染力的笑容，伴隨著爽朗的笑聲，一點一點地敲打著他的心門，像一陣溫暖的風進入他的心中。

不知不覺間，Sebastian的視線會自動尋找著Chris的存在，然後在看到那張笑臉時感到安心與……奇妙的悸動。

一開始，雖然Sebastian很快就察覺到自己內心深處那對一個同性（而且還不能算是友人，頂多只能算是同事）來說有些異常的情愫。但他每次只要一對Chris動心，就會趕緊在心中壓抑下來，並不停對自己解釋，這只是因為他正在扮演Bucky這個角色，才會因此對扮演他最好摯友Steve的Chris產生了移情作用，並不是他真的對Chris有什麼特別的感情。

雖然他心理其實清楚，就算是入戲過深造成的移情作用好了，然而Bucky跟Steve他們的確是生死與共的親友，但並不是戀人，沒道理Sebastian會對Chris產生這種近似戀愛的感情。

而且過去Sebastian不管是對飾演他戀愛對象（不管是同性或是異性）的任何合作演員，都不曾有過像他現在這樣看著Chris時會顫動著心臟的莫名悸動。所以Sebastian更是不知所措，只能拼命壓抑這種莫名奇妙的情愫。

所以當時的Sebastian只會遠遠看著Chris與其他人談笑，從不曾主動去與他做更進一步的交流。只是在心中默默的想，等到他的戲份殺青，兩人不再見面之後，占據他內心的這份曖昧不清的感情就會逐漸淡去。

然而越是刻意壓抑，那份難以名狀的私密感情越容易在不留神的時候冒出頭，攪亂Sebastian的心，彷彿是萌出的芽在心中紮了根，並吸取著Sebastian心臟的震顫做為養分，緩慢但確實的成長，帶給他苦澀卻又甜蜜的酸疼感受。

不知該說幸還是不幸，片子殺青之後，宣傳期一結束，Sebastian跟Chris就再也沒有私下交流。不再見到Chris之後，Sebastian雖然一開始在腦中浮現出Chris的笑容時還會因此感到胸口如同揪了起來般的難受，但不久隨著時間的流逝，那種感受也逐漸淡去，更加深了Sebastian認定自己對Chris的感情果然是入戲太深。

直到了後來拍攝續集的時候，Sebastian與Chris再次相會，當他笑著向自己打招呼，輕喊著：「好久不見，Sebastian。」的瞬間，Sebastian有些懊惱的怨著自己那不聽使喚的心臟，為何要如此熱烈的鼓動著豐沛的溫熱血潮，再一次的孕育起內心那不該存活卻已無法抹滅的愛情。

即使再不想承認，經過這次與Chris的重逢後，Sebastian再也無法否認自己心中對Chris所抱持著的戀愛感情，但不否認歸不否認，Sebastian並沒想過要將自己對Chris的感情告白出來。因為他打從心底認為那是不可能實現的，只屬於他自己的單戀。

所以他比之前美隊一的時候更加特意的疏離Chris，轉而跟其他的合作演員，特別是Anthony建立起了友情。

Sebastian沒想到的是，他的單戀原來並不是單戀。他也不知道，如果他願意稍微正視一下自身的感情，同時更加注視著Chris，而不是躲避他的眼神，就能夠發現其實Chris也對他抱持著同樣的感情，只是他不敢去奢望。

然而凡事都有意外，他與Chris之間的關係忽然在一夕之間就有了進一步的發展。而且那個發展是突飛猛進，一下就跨越了好幾個階段。只在一天、一個晚上的時間，他們就跳過了親吻、告白、交往等一般情侶該經歷的過程，直接發生了肉體關係。

那是在冬兵與美國隊長橋上對打的攝影結束後，回到了配備了移動式休息室的廂型卡車內的Sebastian在服裝師跟助理的幫忙下，好不容易卸下了冬兵裝扮，得以喘口氣放鬆身體的一個黃昏。

雖然Sebastian事先已經有配合導演的要求藉由運動及飲食控制練出了一身勻稱的肌肉，不過為了更加強冬兵一眼看上去的強悍帥勁，因此他的制服比起其他人都還要來的厚重，特別是金屬的左手臂。即使只是卸下的步驟都能累得讓他大汗淋漓。

在助理的體貼下，大家幫他脫下冬兵裝備，並卸完妝後，就讓他在裡頭暫時休息，等待劇組都收工後就可以回飯店一起用晚餐，然後各自回房。

在寬敞的室內，只剩下自己一個人的Sebastian脫到只剩一件貼身的長褲，舒展著四肢－－特別是被一直包裹著的左手臂－－閉著雙眼抓著礦泉水仰頭大口補充水分。

就在他貪婪的將水灌入，濕潤著自己乾渴的口腔及喉嚨時，忽然聽到了有人輕輕敲門的聲響，於是他睜開眼望過去，只見還穿著戲中Steve的便服的Chris正斜著肩膀，右手握拳抵在門板上站在門邊，對著Sebastian展現著帶點疲累卻依然健朗的笑容。

「嗨，今天真是辛苦你了，Sebastian。」

Chris的慰勞般的話語讓Sebastian又驚又喜，連忙放下了礦泉水瓶，想著應該說些什麼回應Chris的問候，然而Sebastian越是焦急，空白的腦袋就越是想不出該回些什麼，最後只是低喚了一聲：「Chris……」

Chris維持著笑容對Sebastian揮了揮手，看了一眼整齊掛在一旁的冬兵服飾，特別是腳上包覆了好幾層的長褲後，Chris挑起眉，扁了扁嘴，眼神中流露出敬佩，「哇喔，每次看都覺得你很厲害，穿那麼多層很難行動吧？」

即使Chris的笑容讓自己的心臟又開始不規則亂跳，但Sebastian依然試著保持平常心，彷彿戴上面具般做出禮貌性的笑容回應道：「美國隊長的制服不也很厚重？」

然而Chris卻能夠輕易的將Sebastian的戴上的面具扯了下來。

「沒有你的多……我的老天，你的腳那麼細……」不知不覺間，Chris竟已走到坐在椅上的Sebastian面前，半跪在地上，輕輕抓起了他赤裸的腳踝，感嘆般的低語，「感覺好像一折就會斷……你在車頂上滑落的時候我還真嚇了一跳，有沒有受傷？」

Sebastian因Chris出乎意料之外的舉動而嚇了一跳，原本就紊亂的呼吸及心跳更是不由自主的加快，為了不讓Chris發現而在心中拼命對自己的心臟命令別再跳了，要是被Chris聽到自己的心跳怎麼辦？但他無法不感到驚訝與喜悅。

天，難不成Chris是因為他一個不小心腳滑在車頂上摔落而特地前來關心他的？那麼說來當時他掉下後劇組人員圍過來幫他的時候，他似乎也有感覺到Chris擔心的望著他的視線……想到這，Sebastian既開心又緊張而無意識的伸出舌尖在嘴唇上舔了舔，紅著臉結結巴巴的回道：「沒……沒事……多謝你的關心……」

但還沒說完，下一瞬間，Sebastian突然感到肩膀被一股強大的力量抓住，將自己往後壓在椅子跟身後的化妝台上，緊接著是貼在自己嘴唇上柔軟溫熱的觸感，以及近在眼前的Chris的臉。

突如其來的衝擊狀況讓Sebastian整個人都愣住了，雙眼瞪得老大，驚呆了的腦袋一時之間卡住了，搞不清楚究竟發生了什麼事，居然還想著：哇！Chris的睫毛近看原來那麼長，然後才是：……Chris……剛才對他做了……什麼？

……他吻了他？

並不是說，Sebastian從未幻想過有一天他會與Chris接吻，事實上他曾經夢見過，甚至是更進一步，但是他怎麼都想不到，會是在這種狀況下，莫名奇妙的被強吻。

超出Sebastian所能想像的發展使得腦袋暫時當機的Sebastian一直到Chris的舌頭輕鬆的侵入了自己因愕然而微微開啟的嘴中，並舔上了他的舌尖時，才像是被電到般的全身一震，伸出手抵著Chris的手臂，開始進行反抗。

「……Chr……唔嗯……等……不……！」

但對本就暗戀Chris的Sebastian來說，Chris吻了自己這件事，以及溫熱的舌頭執著的在口腔內部攪弄的感受，使得Sebastian的抗拒不是很有力，甚至越來越軟化，最後幾乎只是揪著Chris胸前的衣物，光是想辦法顫抖著酥軟的身體，在Chris吻著他的空檔間試著呼吸就已經耗盡Sebastian的力氣。

「……嗯……嗯嗯……呼嗯……」

Sebastian被Chris吻得整個人迷迷糊糊，嚥不下的唾液從交纏的唇舌間跟著濕熱的喘息一同流洩而出，從下顎滑下，滴落他赤裸的胸膛。

「Sebastian……」

在濕熱的唇瓣上吻出啾啾的水聲，由於Sebastian的身體軟綿綿的靠在他懷中並沒有抵抗的意思，所以Chris的雙手從他的肩膀離開，順著鎖骨往下滑動，手掌輕撫過他起伏的胸部，有意無意的在兩旁的突起上忽輕忽重的按壓。

「嗯啊……」胸前敏感的突起被刺激的感受讓Sebastian全身大大的一震，縮起了身體，發出了甜膩的呻吟。

像是受到Sebastian甜美呻吟的鼓勵，Chris更加重按揉著Sebastian胸部的力道，弄得Sebastian全身不由自主的跟著Chris搓揉著自己乳尖的動作而一顫一顫的顫慄。

「不、不行……這裡隨時會有人……」察覺到Chris似乎不只是想要吻自己而已，理性及羞恥讓Sebastian忍不住低喘著氣抓住了Chris不安分的手，搖頭阻止Chris更進一步。

但才剛說完，Sebastian馬上就因Chris有些意外的張大雙眼望著自己的表情而羞紅了臉。

Sebastian！你是不是笨蛋！？這樣不就等於是對Chris表示只要不是這裡就可以？

「……我知道了。」但Chris只是瞇起了眼，伸出手越過滿臉通紅的Sebastian，將放在化妝台上他的手機取過，在驚疑又好奇的眼神注視下，跟自己的手機交換了號碼，然後握起Sebastian的手，將手機放到他的手掌上，俯身在他耳邊低聲說道：「今晚等我的消息。」

當Chris說完並在他滾燙的臉頰上親了一下，轉身離去後，Sebastian還難以置信究竟剛才發生了什麼事。不可思議的感覺就像是做了一場太過美好的夢。

所以當大夥收工一起回到飯店，並一起用完晚餐，交代完明天的拍攝事項，甚至都回到了他自己的房間後，Sebastian的心還飄飄然得宛如漫步在雲端上般的不真實。

直到他的手機中傳來了Chris的訊息，看到上面寫的幾個字：【準備好了就來我房裡。】才讓Sebastian回過神來。

望著手中手機螢幕上的那一行字，Sebastian不知道自己內心是高興多些還是難受多些。他明白自己如果過去了，大概會發生什麼事。他跟Chris之間將不再是普通的同事關係。他不明白的是，Chris為何會突然與自己接吻，甚而想要更進一步。他很想問，但是又不敢問。

Sebastian並沒有考慮太久，最後他還是決定去了。因為，Chris叫他去了。因為……因為他心中對Chris所抱持著的感情趨使著Sebastian做出了這個決定。

在走出自己的房門時，Sebastian就下定了決心，不管Chris為什麼會吻他，為什麼會想同他做愛，他都會讓Chris得到他想要的一切。如果Chris只是想要個能宣洩慾望的對象，那Sebastian會將內心對Chris隱藏起來，接受他們僅僅只是肉體上的關係。

不知不覺間，Chris在Sebastian心中所種下的愛苗早已盤根錯節，包覆著他的心臟，控制著他的呼吸、心跳，使得Sebastian無法抗拒Chris對他做的任何事，說的任何話。

所以當他按下了門鈴，被滿臉笑容的Chris拉進了房內後，連一句話都還沒來得及說就被壓著雙手卡在門板上熱情的吻著時，Sebastian什麼反抗都沒有。他只是盡量放鬆自己因期待跟不安而顫抖的身體，閉著眼睛感受著Chris的吻及他在他身上所做的每一個舉動。

那雙溫熱的手掌一邊愛撫著Sebastian的肌膚一邊脫去他全身的衣物，在胸腹間、以及敏感的腰側游移，直到他的大腿內側。

「啊……唔嗯……」當Chris握住了Sebastian已半勃的性器並套弄著時，肉體所感受到的直接的快樂讓Sebastian忍不住仰起頭發出顫抖的呻吟，卻又因Chris的吻而消逝在兩人的唇舌間。

不久，在Sebastian射在Chris手中之後，Chris用膝蓋更加分開了Sebastian的雙腳，將手深入Sebastian的股縫間，按揉著穴口處的皺褶，接著就著射出的白濁，慢慢的破開緊窄的入口將中指刺入了狹小乾澀的後穴內。

「嗚、啊……」

被侵入的感受讓Sebastian全身一陣戰慄，趕緊抬起手用自己的手背擋住了嗚咽，皺眉忍受著自己下體那處從未被任何東西進入過的私密入口被手指捅開並在脆弱的內壁搔刮、抽送的酸脹疼痛。

但他不想閉上眼睛，他想看著Chris，看著他是怎麼佔有他的，濕潤的瞳孔中，只有專注著用手指操著自己的Chris那認真的表情才是他唯一的視界。

但當Chris抽出了手指，抬起他的一隻腳，用硬挺火熱的欲望緩慢而深入的貫穿他的體內時，Sebastian還是無法不閉上眼睛，他自己知道，他現在所流下的眼淚不只是因為撕裂般的強烈異物感所帶來的痛楚。

但他只是將臉埋在Chris的頸項間，在Chris抓著他的腳，一下又一下的抽出又撞入所帶給他伴隨著疼痛的快感中低喘、嗚咽。

不可思議的是，Sebastian的內心雖然酸楚，但隨著Chris在他體內的律動逐漸加深加重，Sebastian內部也逐漸適應，酥麻快感慢慢從小腹內湧上全身，讓Sebastian的的嗚咽很快的就化成了帶著愉悅的呻吟。

確實，第一次張開雙腿接受男人的侵犯，對Sebastian來說應該是件羞恥又疼痛的經驗，但所有的顧慮跟疼痛在Chris溫柔的愛撫著他的肌膚，吻著他並在他耳邊低聲呼喚著他的名字，並溫柔地說著：「別怕，Sebastian……舒服就叫出來……我想聽你的聲音……對……你很棒……寶貝……」時被遠遠拋到腦後。

在Chris將滾燙的精液噴濺在自己的體內時，Sebastian只是緊緊抱著Chris，哽咽著沉浸在極致的高潮中。

擁抱著因超乎想像的快感而痙攣著的Sebastian，Chris溫柔而執拗的吻著他的唇，在稍微緩過神來後，半扶半抱的將軟綿綿的Sebastian帶到了床上，抓著他的腰，用手指分開他的臀瓣後在Sebastian歡喜的尖叫聲中從身後再次用力貫穿了那副早已被他操得濕搭搭又熱呼呼的身子。

那一晚，他們大概又做了三次，而每一次肉體上的感受都非常的快樂，他們倆人之間的肉體結合所帶來的愉悅快感是如此的自然，就好像他們本就該屬於彼此般的契合。

之後他們就一直維持著肉體上的關係。不過Sebastian並不會自己主動，通常是Chris用手機找Sebastian過去，而Sebastian只要沒有太重要的事，都會以Chris為重。

除了第一晚，雖然有幾次因Chris亂入浴室，或是精神特別亢奮把Sebastian操得動不了，就這麼睡在他房裡以外，Sebastian都盡量不留在Chris那裡過夜。在兩人做完之後，他會在Chris的房間浴室內把自己清理乾淨後回自己的房裡。

事後回想起來，在兩人還沒把話說開前的那段期間，其實Sebastian有些自暴自棄，因為Sebastian在心底認定他跟Chris只是肉體上的關係，也就是俗稱的砲友。而且大概只會維持到拍戲結束。等到電影殺青，這種不健全的關係就會終止。所以他為了不讓自己到時候無法割捨，才會表現得那麼冷淡。

當時只要Chris想要做，Sebastian就會順從的張開雙腿，任由他肆意掠奪。或者不方便用下面的嘴時，他會用上面的嘴給Chris口交。比如說拍戲途中休息的時候，由於冬兵制服穿脫不易（特別是Sebastian還穿了好幾層的褲子）所以有時候，他會躲在沒有人的角落，就著拍戲時的制服，蹲在美隊裝扮的Chris胯下，用嘴幫他服務。

旁人要是經過不小心目擊到的話，或許會以為是冬兵在替美國隊長口交呢。如果是電影中的世界，被人看到冬兵在無人的角落跪在美國隊長面前給他口交什麼的，鐵定會是天大的新聞。想像那個畫面，忙著吞吐那根大得讓他下巴發酸的肉棒的Sebastian也不禁牽起了嘴角。

那時候，Chris還沒將日後他時常會在只有他倆時對著他說的那些肉麻的情話說出口，所以Sebastian還不知道。後來Sebastian才知道，出乎他意料之外的是，Chris並不只是想利用他來滿足性欲而已，他其實也像自己對他那樣，對自己抱持著特殊的感情。只是Chris那時因為確知他們是兩情相悅（大概是Sebastian的態度太過明顯）而太過興奮，一時忘了應該先將告白說出口而已。

這樣曖昧又不健全的關係一直持續到了最後的戲份拍完，兩人即將各自回到自己家裡的那一天，才終於起了重大變化。

在與所有劇組人員都互相道別後，Sebastian對笑著上前擁抱自己，並在自己背上拍了拍的Chris回以笑容。

「下次見。」

由於Chris笑著那麼說的笑容如此耀眼，所以Sebastian也忽略了內心的刺痛，展露出笑容，，「下次見。」

電影宣傳大部分的情況下兩人都是分開的，而即使聚在一起也都是跟所有演員在一起，也就是說一直到下一部電影拍攝前，他們都不會再有私密的接觸。而等到第三集開拍的時候Chris應該早就有別的對象，不再需要他了……不，或許已經不需要了。

因為Chris除了道別什麼都沒說，就好像他們在拍戲時所做的性事從來未曾發生過。那麼Sebastian也會當作從來沒有跟Chris上床過，他們就只是一起合作過兩部戲的同戲演員，如此而已。

所以當Sebastian坐進了助手席，一看到原本應該是由他的助理所乘坐駕駛座上握著方向盤的人居然是他不久前才剛道別過的Chris時，整個人都傻眼了。

「……Chris？」

相對於Sebastian驚愕的表情，Chris笑得像是惡作劇成功的男孩，一邊解釋一邊將身體移過去，幫愣住了的Sebastian繫上安全帶。

「雖然想說宣傳期可以常常見面，但我還是想把握任何能跟你在一起的時間，所以我跟你的助理提了一下，讓我充當一次司機，送你回家。」

在Chris幫Sebastian繫好安全帶，笑著在依然呆愣著的Sebastian嘴角邊輕輕一吻後，才回頭坐好看向前方，發動車子。

望著Chris開車的側臉，Sebastian在混亂的心中拼命思考著目前狀況，許久才開口問道：「你怎麼知道我家的地址？」

「我事先問過你的助理了。」

說的也是，Sebastian想著，他真是問了個蠢問題。但是他的內心依然處於混亂狀態，不知道該怎麼辦。他才剛在內心裡將自己與Chris的關係劃清界線，對方卻輕而易舉的就將那條線抹去，並毫不客氣的跨過，帶著如陽光般的笑容。

「我可以常常去找你，沒問題吧？等一下我也會把我家的地址傳給你，你想要來隨時都可以過來。」

茫然而混亂的Sebastian在聽到Chris爽朗的那麼說時，忍不住感到了憤恨不平。

為什麼，這個人可以用著那麼愉快的笑容說出那麼過分的話？

「……我不會去的。」Sebastian低下頭咬住下唇，用力握住了放在膝蓋上的拳頭。

Chris原本臉上所浮現的燦爛笑容因Sebastian的話而僵住，化成震驚的表情，即使正在開車也依然情不自禁地猛轉過頭望向Sebastian，「……什麼？」

「我以為電影拍完後我們就結束了。」

「……結束了？」慢慢的將車子停在路邊，Chris深呼吸了一口氣，才低聲問道：「為什麼？」

低頭沉默了很久，Sebastian才終於下定決心，抬起頭看向Chris，小聲的開口：「我……我愛你，Chris。」

然而沒想到，Chris卻只是一臉嚴肅的點了點頭，毫不感到意外的繼續問道：「對，然後我也愛你，那為什麼還要結束？」

「……啊？」Chris如此理所當然的回應讓Sebastian在內心感受到了今天以來最大的衝擊，瞪大了雙眼，顫抖著嘴唇，愕然的問道：「你剛剛說什麼？」

像是不懂Sebastian為何如此震驚，Chris有些疑惑的歪著頭，「為什麼要結束？」

「不，是你前一句。」

「我也愛你？」沒有任何猶豫的就把Sebastian糾結許久一直都只敢藏在心底的那個字輕鬆說出口後，Chris不可思議的望著Sebastian臉上異常震驚的表情。

Chris說……他也愛他？天曉得就這麼一句短短的話，Sebastian花了多久的時間及多大的勇氣才說出口，Chris卻輕描淡寫的說了出來。而且他說的是『也』。也就是說，Chris早就知道Sebastian愛著他？

難以置信的望著Chris很久，腦中各種情緒跟回憶此起彼落，好一會Sebastian才小聲低語：「……你從沒說過。」

很有耐心的保持沉默，終於等到Sebastian開口的Chris在聽到他說的話後露出了像是蠢蛋的訝異表情，張大的嘴裡發出一聲：「啊？」

身軀微微一震，Sebastian抿住嘴唇，臉上表情像是不敢相信的驚喜又像是埋怨，「你之前從沒說過……你愛我……」

Chris眨了眨眼，「……我沒說過？」

凝視著Chris愕然的臉，Sebastian輕輕搖了搖頭，垂下眼，輕聲問：「所以……你跟我做愛不是因為……單純的想找個人發洩慾望？」

「啊！？」

Chris叫的更大聲了，瞪大了雙眼，整個人往Sebastian屈身，卻因為安全帶而卡住，在手忙腳亂的解開後，伸出雙手用力搭著Sebastian的肩膀，眉頭深鎖，「……等等，Sebastian……你該不會……一直以為我跟你之間只有性？」

與Chris互相凝視著，Sebastian以沉默代替了回答。

「我的上帝啊。」Chris難以置信的往後仰，但馬上就湊上前去，以幾乎可以接吻的距離盯著Sebastian。

「我以為我們是相愛的……我一直都知道你愛我，從你的眼神中我就感覺得出來……但我完全沒想到……你居然感覺不到我愛你？即使如此你還願意跟我上床？」越說Chris臉上的驚訝與錯愕越深，「……天啊，Sebastian，你是笨蛋嗎？以為我不愛你又什麼都不問，居然還心甘情願被我操……老天，別哭……」

在Chris慌亂的用手掌略顯粗魯卻又溫柔的抹去Sebastian臉頰上的淚水時，Sebastian才發現自己哭了。他自己也不知道為什麼哭，他現在其實並不難過，甚至可以說非常的幸福。現在Chris的告白讓Sebastian既開心又好笑。

他應該笑的，但他就是止不住淚水不斷從眼眶中滾落。就像是有什麼一直堵塞住的提防在這一刻潰堤。

就像Chris所說的，他真的是個笨蛋。他一直鑽牛角尖，自行認定Chris不可能愛他，而卻從不肯開口去問。也就是說他之前的心傷都是自尋煩惱而已。

「抱歉……都是我的錯，我忘了跟你告白……但我以為……」Chris像是很心疼的不斷用手摩擦Sebastian因淚水及泛起的紅潮而濕熱的臉頰，放柔了聲音，「我愛你，Sebastian……願意成為我的男朋友嗎？」

用力點頭，Sebastian吸了吸鼻子，牽起了顫抖的嘴角，小聲抽泣著，「……我願意……我、我也愛你……Chris。」

看到Sebastian哭泣著的笑容，Chris像是安心似的笑了，用唇吻著Sebastian的臉，然後將他擁入懷中，非常非常溫柔低語：「我知道，親愛的傻孩子……我一直都知道……」

在聽到抱著自己的Chris微笑著那麼柔聲訴說時，Sebastian打從心底覺得自己很蠢，卻又很幸福，眼淚更是止不住的往下墜。

而Chris只是溫柔的拍撫著Sebastian顫抖的背，等著他將內心那麼久以來的酸楚跟委屈宣洩完。

從那一刻起，Chris跟Sebastian終於正式成為一對兩情相悅的戀人，並一直持續著。他們會時常往返彼此的家，兩人的家中都有對方的居家用品，舉凡牙刷、馬克杯、拖鞋，都一定是兩套並排在一起。

而留在對方家裡過夜更是稀鬆平常的事，當然，抱抱親親、做做愛什麼的更是少不了，就像現在他們正在做的事。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

因從身後頂撞而入的火熱所帶來的強烈快感而顫抖著身體低喘啜泣著，任由Chris的前後進出而搖晃著的Sebastian有些茫然的半睜著模糊的淚眼，看著包覆在自己手背上的，那雙比自己大了一些的手掌上的一小處割傷，嘴角忍不住浮現起甜蜜的笑容。

有時候，他的男朋友會讓Sebastian覺得他是個真正的超級英雄。

這個小割傷是在一個小時前，他們一起用完晚餐後，Sebastian在收拾餐具時不小心撞傷了小拇指而將手中的餐盤摔落在地上，但Chris沒有抱怨，只是帶著寵溺的念了一下，用帶著擔心的語氣要他不要動，然後幫他拾起摔碎的破片時所造成的。

但Chris並沒有注意自己的小小割傷，只是細心的幫Sebastian包紮傷口，把他扶到沙發上坐著休息，一個人將剩下的都處理完後……他就把他帶到了床上，吻著他發熱的傷，愛撫著他發燙的身體，進入他，然後就一直埋在他身體裡賣力操著他，直到現在。

「……Seb？你在想什麼……？」感覺到身下的Sebastian有些恍神的模樣，Chris放慢了律動的頻率，俯身往下將自身胸膛貼在Sebastian光裸的背上，一邊伸出舌頭舔拭著因汗水而濕熱的頸項，低聲問道：「在跟我上床的時候……？」

Chris語氣中完全連試著隱藏起來都沒有試的嫉妒跟不滿讓Sebastian忍不住輕笑了出來，將臉湊到兩人相疊的右手上，在Chris右手的那處小小傷疤上輕輕一吻，甜甜的低語：「我在想你……想到你剛才是怎麼像個超級英雄般……救了我……」

Chris愣了一下，看了Sebastian剛才吻上的那處小傷疤，回想著剛才經過，不可思議的問道：「……你是說剛才在廚房裡，幫你撿起盤子碎片？」

看著Sebastian紅著臉輕輕點頭，Chris不免有些失笑，卻又為了Sebastian對自己接近盲目的愛與信賴而感動。

「那只是小事一件好嗎？Seb……而且如果我真的是超級英雄的話，根本不會讓你……讓我心愛的人受任何一點傷……」

說著，Chris抬起上身，將手從Sebastian的手上移開，抓住他的腳踝將他翻了個身，並將他的腳舉到自己嘴邊，張口含住了Sebastian的大姆指。

「嗯啊……」大拇指被溫熱潮濕的口腔黏膜包覆住的刺激，以及依然埋在裡頭的柱身在被撐得幾乎看不見皺摺的紅腫穴口摩擦而過的感受如電流般竄過全身，讓Sebastian不由自主地閉上了眼睛，渾身一陣顫慄，張開顫抖的唇瓣，低嘆出濕熱的呻吟。

「我相信Steve絕不會讓他的Bucky在他面前受到任何一點傷。」Sebastian的反應讓Chris滿意的瞇起雙眼，像是疼惜又像是迷戀般的吻上了Sebastian被繃帶包裹起來的小拇指，低笑了幾聲，「即使是因為他自己不注意而踢到小拇指所受的傷。」

Chris帶著調侃意味般的甜蜜責備中卻又帶著溫柔關懷的言行舉止讓Sebastian不知該生氣還是感動，臉紅了起來，不自覺的想將腳往上提而扯動著被抓在Chris手中的腳踝。

這個下意識的舉動嚴格來說並不能算反抗，但卻依然撩起了Chris的亢奮與男性征服的本能，使得他反射性的更加抓緊了Sebastian的腳踝，並用力的拉向自己。

「啊啊！」

隨著Chris大力將他的腳拉過去，原本就埋在Sebastian內部的肉棒也因此進得更深，火燙的硬物撐開了他柔軟脆弱的的肉壁，幾乎要讓Sebastian錯覺自己正被燒紅的鐵棒被頂穿了。

兩人本就結合在一起的下身緊貼在一起，被粗熱的堅挺狠狠貫穿的衝擊迫使Sebastian忍不住弓起腰，仰頭發出一聲高亢的驚叫。緊接著很快的，就在Chris緊抓著他的腳踝瘋狂般地猛烈衝撞下化成一聲又一聲的尖叫呻吟。

「啊、啊、啊！」

Chris的抽插很快，而且不時的淺淺抽出至入口處再深深頂入最深處，還故意在前列腺上攪弄、碾壓，Sebastian被操得又痛又爽，只能仰著頭，隨著Chris的衝撞而哭叫不已。

不久，快感來到了最高潮，並襲捲了Sebastian，讓他全身一陣抽搐，弓起身子哭喊著Chris的名字射了出來。而Chris也在幾下又重又深的挺腰頂弄後，將濕熱的精液撒在Sebastian痙攣的內壁裡。

沉浸在一陣愉悅的空白中，兩人大口喘著氣，Sebastian身體的痙攣還沒完全消除，就因Chris舔上了他的小拇指而再度抽搐著。

「你的傷口又開始滲血了……」不停的舔吻著Sebastian的小拇指，語氣中滿是藏不住的心疼。

即使隔著紗布，Sebastian還是因為傷口被舔過的刺痛而扭動著身體輕聲哀求，「別……別舔……疼……」

但Chris不但沒放過他的小拇指，反而更加執拗的舔吻著滲血的紗布，低沉著嗓音，「下次可別那麼容易就受傷了……要不是在我家，誰來幫你療傷？」

「嗚……嗯……嗯……Chris……」

無力的點著頭，Sebastian用著黏膩的哀鳴混著滿足的嘆息，回應著愛人的關懷與叮嚀，然後閉上了濕熱的雙眼，順從的承受著Chris吻著他的腳，以及下身再開的律動。

他現在知道了，只要他睜開眼睛就可以從Chris望著自己的眼神中察覺到Chris對他的感情，就如同他對Chris所抱持著的是一樣的－－那是混合了獨佔欲、性欲、依戀、以及信賴的，深切愛情。

所以他現在很幸福，幸福得讓他止不住眼淚。

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

以肉開始以肉結尾（

還有一篇桃視點的，留著明天更XD


	2. 「只要你要」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 桃視點

Chris打從心底覺得自己的男朋友Sebastian非常可愛。

雖然Sebastian是個並不比他瘦弱矮小的健壯男性，但組成他這個人所有的一切，從髮稍一直到腳指，甚至從肌膚一直到內側器官，每一處都讓Chris迷戀不已。

抓著Sebastian結實勻稱的小腿肚，Chris快速挺動著下身，一邊狂野的在Sebastian那宛如天堂般緊緊包裹著他的溫熱肉壁內抽插進出，一邊柔情的吻著Sebastian被抬高到自己肩膀處的腳踝，以及不久前跌傷而包紮起來的小拇指。

那處原本被Chris包紮好的傷處，不知是否因為兩人激烈的性行為，有血從中滲出，染紅了米白色的紗布。血的氣味刺激著Chris的鼻腔，讓他在心疼之餘也不由得興奮了起來，忍不住激動得用牙齒咬開紗布，伸出舌頭舔著那處滲血的傷口。

「啊！……嗚……啊……別……嗚嗯……」

因疼痛以及快感而不斷扭動著腰的Sebastian所低吟出的喘息與啜泣成了催化劑，引導出Chris內心肆虐的一面，但他依然記得不要去傷到Sebastian，而不至於用尖利的犬齒咬上那處裂開滲血的傷口。

只是這個星球上最甜蜜的孩子，就連體液都彷彿蜜糖般的甜美，讓Chris近乎忘情的舔拭著，就要喪失理智。

早在Chris因為拍戲而初遇Sebastian並與他相處沒多久，他就覺得Sebastian很可愛。雖然現在已經好很多了，但當時剛拍第一部時，Sebastian還不太會主動與他人交流，特別是跟Chris。

他們兩人在電影中分別扮演的是彼此最要好的摯友，所以鏡頭前，Sebastian以Bucky的身分在面對身為Steve的Chris時，臉上展露著的都最甜美的笑容。然而鏡頭以外的Sebastian卻總是帶著緊張跟近似羞怯的表情。

每當看著在鏡頭前對自己展現出屬於『Bucky』笑容的Sebastian時，Chris總會有些好奇的想，如果這個笑容不是演技，而是發自真心的對自己笑的話，會是什麼樣？另一方面也是想要與Sebastian建立友情，畢竟他們在電影裡是一對親友。所以Chris總是主動對Sebastian釋出善意，微笑著打招呼。

剛開始時Sebastian總會露出像是有些驚訝的表情，回應的笑容也都有些生澀。但沒多久，他們見面的次數多了，一起拍的鏡頭及相處的時間也增多了之後，Sebastian對Chris所回應的笑容越來越接近『Bucky』。那麼的甜、那麼的可愛。

Chris不禁有些得意，甚而產生了Sebastian的笑容是他努力得來的莫名的成就感。然而不久後他開始發現，Sebastian對自己所投射的感情隨著笑容越甜美，越不再單純。而隨著那份曖昧感情加深，Sebastian又回到了之前剛開始拍戲時，甚至更明顯的迴避自己的眼神。

或許Sebastian自己或許以為他隱藏的很好，然而事實上是Chris幾乎是很快就察覺到。不過由於第一部時『Bucky』的戲份不多，而且很快就拍完，所以他跟Sebastian就那麼分開，沒有再私下聯絡，所以對於Sebastian的態度變化Chris並沒有想得太深入。

讓Chris真正確信Sebastian對自己懷著愛情的關鍵，是在第二部開拍的時候。幾乎是在與Sebastian再會，眼神交錯的一瞬間，Chris看見了Sebastian眼中對自己的戀愛感情如同花蕾般綻放開來。

察覺到Sebastian注視著自己的眼神中所含有的特別感情後，Chris不只沒有因為被同性愛慕而感到噁心，反而覺得很開心，甚至也產生了悸動。

那雙灰藍中閃動的光彩是如此的美麗，彷彿被那其中所散發出的稚嫩卻深切的情愫所感染，Chris的心無法不被那份感情牽引了過去。即使每一次對方都會刻意避開，但那種微妙的心動，隨著每一次與Sebastian的充滿著愛情的羞怯眼神交會而過時，都像是拉著Chris，讓他不知不覺間也陷入了愛情中。

Chris很快就察覺到自己內心對Sebastian所抱持著的愛情，因為同是男性而不得不持有的猶豫及煩惱在那雙不時投射過來卻又老是逃開的依戀眼神中，被Chris拋諸腦後。

同性又怎麼樣？他就是想要擁抱Sebastian，想要看著他那張甜美的笑容，想要……想要親吻他，甚而更進一步。所以他還趁著閒暇的時候用手機上網搜查了一下男人與男人之間怎麼做愛。

然而由於Sebastian總是故意避開與他獨處的機會，而『冬兵』這個角色不論戲裡還是戲外都時常有其他人陪在旁邊，Chris自己又是主角，所以Chris一直找不到機會與Sebastian獨處，對他說，我知道你愛我，我也愛你，所以我們交往吧。

還好，機會不久就來臨了。而且還一口氣突飛猛進，讓Chris佔有了Sebastian。

雖然一開始，Chris只是真誠的為了擔心在拍攝逃亡的美國隊長與冬兵在大橋上對上的劇情時，踩上車頂後不小心摔落地面的Sebastian而在下戲後一個人跑去Sebastian為在卡車內的休息室中想要關心他。

當時車內並沒有其他人，Chris走進去時，Sebastian正脫到只剩一件貼身長褲，仰頭大口喝著水。

乍見自己喜歡的對象赤裸著上身，汗水從那光滑的肌膚上滑落的畫面，身為一個健全男子的Chris愣了一下，心臟漏跳了一拍後隨即全力鼓動著，將全身的熱血都擊中至臉上與下身。

但他是個專業的演員，做了幾個深呼吸後立刻將狂暴的慾望壓抑下來，像個紳士般舉起拳頭用手背輕輕敲了敲門。

Sebastian看向自己後那種驚訝中難掩喜悅跟緊張的動搖，使得Chris忍不住覺得很可愛而笑了出來，走向明明散發著光彩卻強自壓抑下來的Sebastian面前，心疼的抓起了他的腳踝。

然後……他發誓，他當初真的沒想過要那麼衝動的吻上Sebastian。但是Sebastian紅著臉，低下頭，伸出紅艷的舌尖舔過他那紅潤的唇瓣時，Chris只覺得腦子裡好像有什麼東西斷裂開，當他回過神來時，他已經抓著Sebastian的肩膀，放肆的蹂躪著那溫熱柔軟的濕潤口腔。

雖然回過了神，但由於Sebastian並沒有抵抗，只是用著顫抖的手抓著他胸前的衣服，隨著他在他嘴裡的侵略而抽搐著身體，吐露著濕熱的喘息。所以Chris也沒有停下，反而順著本能將手伸到了Sebastian光裸的胸前，玩弄著他的乳頭。

而這次Sebastian終於還是開口拒絕，但是理由卻是很可愛的「這裡隨時會有人……」非常明顯的表達了只要不是這裡Sebastian就願意與自己上床的意願。

Sebastian伴隨著甜膩的軟綿嗓音的反應使得Chris驚喜之餘，就此認定了他們在那個吻的瞬間，便是一對兩情相悅的情侶。

於是Chris立刻跟Sebastian交換了手機號碼，然後在當天晚上，他就急不可待的對Sebastian發出邀約，然後對前來赴約的Sebastian出手，有些粗暴的佔有了他。

Chris並不曉得當時自己衝動輕率的舉動，居然讓Sebastian產生了誤會，並深深傷了他的心。遲鈍的Chris只是沉浸在與心愛之人結合的喜悅中，並順著本能激烈的操著Sebastian。

不知是否因為對象是Sebastian，他可愛甜蜜的寶貝，第一次與同性的性行為，超乎他所有預想的都還要來得美妙，Chris就像是初次嚐到性的樂趣的青少年般，忘形的擺動著腰，不斷將自身的慾望撞入那濕熱柔軟卻又緊緊包裹著自己的小小肉洞內。

那一晚，當Chris抱著已經被他操得軟綿綿的Sebastian以正面座位體位插入的時候，近在眼前那張濕得一蹋糊塗，泛著紅潮，因快感而恍惚的臉，讓Chris興奮得失控，像是野獸般抓著Sebastian那被撞得發紅的臀部，用力將他拉下又猛力往上頂，操得Sebastian從嗚咽到哭喊再到啜泣，最後近乎失神。

當Chris不知第幾次將精液射在Sebastian的身體裡，並終於從已陷入半昏迷的茫然狀態的Sebastian中抽身時，混著血絲的白濁從那處前不久還被撐得很開的小穴中緩緩流出的景象，讓Chris既心疼又深深感到他得到了Sebastian的滿足感。在幫Sebastian清理身體時，Chris不斷在他的耳邊柔聲訴說著，我愛你、我愛你。

但是那些愛的告白，完全沒傳達到早已累壞了而沉沉睡去的Sebastian心裡。

第二天他們醒來後Sebastian的態度並沒有太大變化，在Chris從身後抱著他吻上了他的耳朵並低聲問著「身體還好嗎？」時，Sebastian只是紅著臉輕輕點了點頭。所以Chris完全沒想到Sebastian其實誤會了。誤會他只是把他當作發洩性慾的對象。

不只沒發覺，Chris還時常找Sebastian上床，或是逮著Sebastian一個人的機會，對他上下其手。他當時完全沒去仔細思考，為什麼Sebastian從來不曾主動表達想與Chris做愛的意願。為什麼有時候，跪在自己面前用那張紅嫩的嘴艱辛地吞吐著陰莖時的Sebastian總是會不經意浮現出憂傷的笑容。

如果他知道Sebastian心中的糾結，Chris一定會抱住他、吻著他、安撫他，對他訴說內心的愛戀。然而當時的他完全沒有發現Sebastian內心的酸楚。

後來誤會解開之後，Chris曾經不解又心疼的問過Sebastian，為什麼不珍惜自己的身體，明明以為自己只是想要個性對象，卻依然毫不抵抗的敞開自己的肉體，放任Chris侵犯？

而Sebastian的回答，像是一把箭，直直射入了Chris的心臟內。

「因為那時候……我……只想著……只要你要……」Sebastian幾乎整個人都發燙般的泛著美麗的紅潮，輕聲細語卻又毫不遲疑的開口：「想對我作什麼我都可以……」

瞬間，Chris只感到一陣顫慄順著脊椎爬上頭頂，並竄至四肢，驅使著他將Sebastian用力擁入自己懷中。

「你這笨蛋……」

因激動而顫抖著聲線，Chris用手覆在Sebastian的後腦上，溫柔的撫摸，力道恰到好處的讓Sebastian不會難受卻抬不起頭。他絕不能讓Sebastian看到自己現在的表情，雖然Chris自己看不到，但他可以從自己臉上的肌肉線條感覺得出來他現在臉上因至高的愉悅而扭曲的笑容。

自己現在的表情一定會嚇到Sebastian，雖然他有自信Sebastian不會因此離開他，但他依然不想看到Sebastian因自己而感到恐懼。

但他無法抑止自己臉上的笑容。

他懷中這個男人，只因為自己的一句話，就心甘情願的將身體獻給同樣身為男人的自己，而且從來不會抱怨。即使Chris也很清楚自己在床上雖然盡可能努力，卻依然不是一個那麼體貼的情人，常常會欺負Sebastian，把他操得死去活來。但Sebastian從不曾真正的做出反抗。

Chris感動的明白，那全都是因為Sebastian深深愛著自己。

而因為全心全意的愛著自己的Sebastian是如此的可愛，Chris無法抑止自己既想好好地愛著Sebastian，卻又無法不去狠狠地貫穿他，舔拭著他的傷口，在快感的同時帶給他相當程度的疼痛及彷彿流不完的眼淚。

Sebastian的灰藍眼眸很不可思議，總是濕潤得泛著水光，更不用說在興奮激動的時候，即使尚未插入，僅僅只是親吻，都能夠醞釀滿滿的淚水，然後再因Chris的律動，劇烈搖晃著他的身體而落下。

就像現在自己正在做的那樣。

舔吻著Sebastian流血的小拇指，Chris抱著Sebastian顫抖的大腿，猛力的撞入他那又濕又熱的腸道內，著迷似的眺望著從緊閉的睫毛中不停滾落滾燙的紅頰的淚水，在進出的間隙，讚嘆般的低語。

「……Seb……Sebastian……你為什麼那麼可愛……我的Sebastian……我可愛的寶貝……」

Chris每說一句，Sebastian的肉壁就不由自主的收縮著絞住Chris，太過的羞恥跟興奮以及脆弱的柔軟內部不斷被火熱堅硬的肉棒頂入、摩擦、撞開來的酸疼酥麻讓Sebastian哭得全身都在顫抖，像是被雨淋濕的小貓，只能拼命搖著頭，哽咽著發出低低的哀求。

「嗚……嗚啊……我……Chris……輕一點……太……啊、啊……」

「別哭……Seb……寶貝……別哭……」

嘴上吐露著溫柔的安慰話語，Chris所做的行為卻只是一直在弄哭Sebastian。在終於將嘴離開依然滲著血的小拇指後，Chris更加專心的賣力操著Sebastian，將手滑到了膝蓋窩，快速的挺動著腰，一下又一下的將陰莖深深捅入Sebastian那早已被操得紅腫發燙的小穴內。

不久後，Chris原本又深又重的進出轉為小幅度但高頻率的抽插，抵著Sebastian的性感帶抽送著。

癱軟在床上的Sebastian已經連哭都哭不出來，只是無力的張著嘴，身體不時因從內部湧上並擴散至全身的顫慄感而抽搐著，隨著Chris的火熱在自己內部不斷劇烈摩擦所帶來越發強烈的律動及洶湧的快感而喘息呻吟。

在一陣快得不可思議的抽插之後，Chris壓住Sebastian的膝蓋窩，幾乎將他折成了兩半般的重重的頂入了Sebastian最深處，將滾燙的精液一股一股的射入Sebastian痙攣的火熱腸道內。

「啊……啊……」

敏感的肉壁被大量的濕熱黏稠液體沖刷而過的刺激讓Sebastian也跟著攀上了巔峰，繃緊了全身的肌肉，仰起頭顫抖著發出斷斷續續的嗚咽，陰莖抖動著噴濺出白濁，沾染了兩人本就濕得一蹋糊塗的下體。

胸口劇烈上下起伏，兩人沉浸在高潮的餘韻中大口喘息著。

首先緩過氣的Chris將Sebastian依然抽搐著的雙腿輕輕放下，慢慢將疲軟的陰莖從那處溫柔的包覆著他的濕熱肉穴中抽出，痙攣的肉壁像是不願他離去似的蠕動著，整根抽出後，伴隨著淫穢的水聲，從一張一合的紅腫穴口中吐出了大量白濁的畫面是那麼的色情，再加上耳邊Sebastian低促的喘息，Chris的陰莖幾乎又要再度硬起來。

但他馬上別開眼神壓制住內心的慾望，因為依然氣息紊亂的Sebastian無力攤在床單上的左腳小拇指依然還在滲血，並滑落床單，在米白的床單上點綴出怵目驚心的紅。

所以現在Chris最應該做的事，是趕緊帶著Sebastian到浴室裡去，幫Sebastian處理自己留在他體內的東西，並幫他好好洗個澡清理乾淨，然後再次將小拇指的傷口止血上藥，重新包紮好，就可以抱著他好好的睡覺了。

「Seb，你累了吧？放心休息，剩下的就交給我。」

說著，Chris從床頭抽了幾張衛生紙，大致擦去了自己跟Sebastian身上的體液後，抱起了Sebastian的上身，正在他將手伸入Sebastian的雙膝下，準備使力將他打橫抱起時，Sebastian突然伸出了手，抓住Chris抱著自己的手，輕輕搖頭，用著因哭喊過度而有些沙啞的嗓音，輕聲細語的說道：「我……我可以自己走……」

「不行，」Chris嘆了一口氣，並不理會Sebastian軟綿無力的主張，只是抱起了他，大步往浴室走去，「你的小拇指還在流血，更不用說腳還在打顫。」

「可是……」Sebastian蠕動著嘴唇，垂著眼似乎還想說些什麼。

但Chris已經走進了浴室內，將Sebastian輕輕放進了浴缸內。

「乖。讓我好好幫你洗乾淨，再把你腳上的傷包好，我們就來睡覺，好嗎？」

在露出了有些不滿的表情的Sebastian那張噘起的可愛嘴唇上親了一口，Chris像是在哄著不聽話的孩子般柔聲說著，然後抓起了蓮蓬頭，轉開熱水，用自己的手測試水溫，然後將溫熱的水淋在Sebastian身上。

「嗯……」

大概是溫度適中的熱水讓Sebastian覺得很舒服，他臉上不滿的表情很快就化成舒適的安穩，閉上了眼睛，聽話而順從的斜靠在浴缸裡，除了手指插入了後穴內搔刮出內射的精液所造成的刺激讓Sebastian忍不住睜開雙眼發出一小聲驚呼，以及小拇指的傷口被水沖刷時身軀不由自主的一震以外，Sebastian都一直閉著眼睛，享受著Chris的服務。

在細心的將Sebastian從裡到外都清洗得乾乾淨淨之後，Chris將浴缸放滿熱水，讓Sebastian能夠舒服安穩的泡在裡面，並不忘抬起他受傷的那隻腳，以免接觸到熱水會疼，然後才開始給自己洗澡。

當Chris洗完自己時，因為方才激烈的做愛跟舒服的熱水澡，Sebastian已經歪著頭，閉著雙眼，一腳踏入了夢鄉。

望著那張微微張著嘴，非常安心的將自己的一切都交付給Chris的睡臉，Chris無法控制自己臉上的表情肌鬆弛開來，笑得像是個幸福的傻瓜。

「……你真是……為什麼世界上會有那麼可愛的男人？」

小聲的發出與其說是疑問，不如說是感嘆的嘆息，Chris俯身吻上Sebastian因浴室的霧氣及高溫而泛紅的臉頰，走出浴室快速擦乾自己的身體，吹乾頭髮，套上睡衣後，將因各種體液跟激烈的行為而潮濕發皺的床單換下，還有濕搭搭的枕頭也換成新的，並重新鋪好新的床單後，走回浴室。

然後Chris從已變溫的水中撈起了Sebastian，一邊扶著半夢半醒的Sebastian用浴巾仔細的擦乾他的身體後，再用吹風機吹乾他的頭髮，然後將乾爽熱呼的Sebastian抱回床上，替他蓋好被單後，拿出醫藥箱，坐在床邊替睡著的Sebastian的小拇指上藥，並仔細的包好繃帶，收起醫藥箱後，才跟著爬上柔軟舒適的床，抱著心愛的Sebastian，小聲跟他道晚安後，閉上了雙眼。

在Chris的夢中，與他牽手眺望著滿天星空的Sebastian就像現實中一樣，笑得那麼甜那麼可愛。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

隔天清晨，當Sebastian醒來時，Chris已經張著一雙帶笑的藍眼，笑咪咪的望著他。

「早，寶貝。」

「早安……Chris……」

吻了吻Sebastian依然有些惺忪的睡臉，Chris柔聲問道：「身體有沒有什麼地方不舒服？小拇指還會痛嗎？」

Sebastian搖了搖頭，稍微動了一下腳，雖然有一些抽痛，但只要不去特別意識到就沒有問題，所以他對著Chris微微一笑，「謝謝你，不痛了。」

「嗯，不痛就好……」在Sebastian的鼻尖上吻了一下，Chris將手覆在Sebastian的肚子上，輕柔按壓著，「肚子會餓嗎？早餐想吃什麼？」

肚子上不輕不重的壓力讓Sebastian身體微微一顫，輕聲嘆息，「……嗯，你做什麼我就吃什麼……」

「好……」像是早就知道Sebastian會說出這種答案，Chris有些無奈的苦笑了一下，在他慾望淡薄的男朋友臉上撫摸而過，抬起上身，爬下了床，「你如果累就再睡一下，等做好我再叫你起床。」

望著在自己輕輕點了點頭後轉身離去的Chris的背影，Sebastian不知道該怎麼說出自己現在心中幾乎要滿溢而出的讓他想哭的幸福感。

Chris是那麼好的情人，Sebastian至今仍不敢相信他跟Chris居然是兩情相悅，而且還被如此溫柔的對待。有時他會害怕這只是一場太過美好的夢，但是現在每當Sebastian感到不安時Chris總是會抱著他，對他訴說著柔情告白，讓Sebastian知道Chris是真的愛著他。

所以，Sebastian會放心的信任依賴著Chris賦予他的一切，包括在溫暖被窩裡賴床等待男朋友親手所做的早餐的幸福體驗。

微笑著品嚐著內心滿滿的幸福感，Sebastian一邊嗅聞著從廚房逐漸傳來的奶油煎培根的香味，一邊在腦海中想像著Chris回到他身邊，輕輕呼喚著他的溫柔嗓音，緩緩閉上了眼睛。


End file.
